


Tuesday Classes Suck

by stileskolpath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Derek Saves Stiles, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex in a Car, Smut, Student Stiles, sterek smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileskolpath/pseuds/stileskolpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hated tuesday nights. Because every tuesday, he spent three hours cooped up in a chilly classroom on the top floor of Colbourn Hall, the musty, windowless building that housed his Research class.</p>
<p>That was when he got a text from Derek.</p>
<p>Then his night got instantly better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Classes Suck

Stiles hated tuesday nights. Because every tuesday, he spent three hours cooped up in a chilly classroom on the top floor of Colbourn Hall, the musty, windowless building that housed his Research class.

He sat there, a destitute look written across his face as the professor walked into the room and began to busy himself with setting out all the boring-as-fuck books and papers that he was going to be using during class.

This was going to soooo awfully long and boring that he thought he literally may die from it before all was said and done. All he wanted to do, all he could think about, was standing up, turning to all his pretentious, look-like-they-should-live-under-a-bridge classmates, telling them to go fuck themselves, and storming out angrily. He had so many better things to do than to sit there and listen to some old windbag prattle on about ‘reviewing the review of the review’ of the historical event they were discussing.

Seriously, meta was really not his thing.

That was when he got a text from Derek.

"How’s it going?"

The stupid werewolf was probably at home, procrastinating on his own homework, searching for something, anything to keep him from doing it. Enter Stiles.

Stiles picked up his phone, ignoring the stupid looks from his classmates and typed a response. “I want to die. HELP ME.”

He sent the text, and pretended to pay attention to the drivel the other students were spewing. Each minute seemed to drag by with the exaggerated slowness that Stiles equated with someone trying to saw his arm off with a spoon. All of a sudden, one of the receptionists from the offices down the hall burst into the room. She muttered an apology to the professor and looked around.

"Is there a Mr. Stilinski here?" Stiles raised his hand slightly, suddenly aware of the eyes staring at him.

"Yeah."

"There’s someone here to see you. He says it’s urgent."

Stiles stood and went to leave, making sure to grab his backpack, just in case. He followed the woman back to her office to find Derek sitting in the chair just outside it. He ignored Stiles at first and said a quick, smiling thank you to the secretary as she strode past him to her desk. It should not have looked as adorable as it did. Stiles was stupefied, and slightly jealous of not being the focus of the rare expression.

He flailed in a vain attempt to comprehend the situation in general. “Where did you- when- I was just-” Derek stood, and quietly took his hand and lead him away from the office into the hallway. He shrugged. It was not adorable at all.

"You sounded irritated in your text, so I wanted to help." He pulled up a small box of cupcakes that Stiles didn’t notice he had been carrying, from Stiles’ favorite bakery across town. The human was almost speechless. It couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes since he had texted Derek, how did he have time to go all the way there and back before…

"When did you…?" Derek leaned down and kissed his cheek, hiding the look that would have given away that he had been planning to do this all along, because Stiles really hated his tuesday night classes. The human’s cheeks flushed with color, and he tentatively took the proffered box of cupcakes from Derek’s hand. He could practically smell the chocolate black-out frosting on the glorious little cakes oozing the container.

"I figured you could eat them while you were in class. Might make you feel better about being stuck here," Derek shrugged again, crinkling the leather of his jacket as he moved. Stiles smiled. Taking Derek’s hand he dragged the werewolf down the hallway, decidedly away from the awful classroom where all good things apparently went to die.

"Fuck that. Let’s go home, and I will eat them off of your ass.” An appreciative growl escaped Derek’s lips as Stiles pulled him towards the elevator.

—

They never made it. The cupcakes were gone before the elevator hit the ground floor. Stiles had bits of chocolate caked in the corners of his mouth, and as the last bites of them were swallowed, a soft, almost obscene moan slipped from his mouth. Derek’s eyebrows perked up, among other things. They got as far as Stiles’ jeep before he was yanking at the fly of Stiles’ jeans desperately as the human’s lips claimed his own fiercely.

"You need to get back to class," Derek muttered, his words breathless sighs, soft and wrung-out from what Stiles was doing with his mouth beneath the open fly of his jeans. A muffled sound of agreement came from his general direction.

Derek hated that he is being a bad influence. Stiles was in grad school. grad school, and yet here he was, making him cut class like a rebellious high schooler. Just like old times.

But it just felt so. Damn. Good.

Stiles lips wrapped around Derek’s cock made him want to be nothing but bad, and make his boyfriend cut class, because when he did, there was always a possibility of him getting awesome, spontaneous head right there in the campus parking garage, in the front seat of Stiles’ jeep.

Like right now.

The hot wet of Stiles’ mouth was making him harder, tightening everything he owned from his fists to his toes, as Derek felt his orgasm begin to spike into him from the bottom of his pelvis. He should stop, shouldn’t let it continue, pull Stiles off of him and drag him back to his classroom, but he couldn’t, he was stuck, rooted to the spot, Stiles’ lips, oh god, his lips, his long, lithe fingers, his everything weighing him down, digging into him, raking across him, reaching into his body and wrecking his nerves.

"Oh, god, Stiles, fuck. Oh god- fucckk," Derek felt his cock throb against Stiles’ willing, torturous tongue, and threw his head back against the headrest, his back arching involuntarily as he felt it, surging forward, the white-hot waves of pleasure frying his synapses as he came.

A soft, wet, obscene little sound escaped Stiles’ lips, and Derek dug his claws into his hands, feeling his fangs snick out and his eyes flicker in and out of wolf-mode as the shockwaves of it coursed through his body.

Stiles moaned, louder this time, and Derek found that every nerve he owned malfunctioned, especially as Stiles pulled his swollen, red lips off of him, slick with his own come, and began furiously stroking his own cock, fucking up into it with tiny juts of his hips. He gulped, no doubt swallowing whatever Derek had left in his mouth.

His eyes, round and wide with want, locked onto Derek’s, molten amber threatening to stir his buzzing, wrecked peace. He couldn’t resist them, and reached out to bring Stiles’ panting lips against his own.

Just their skin barely conducted the first sparks of touch, Stiles was coming, hot and wet and loud, his raw, broken yell hitching as it escaped his throat into Derek’s mouth. Drinking deep, Derek tasted the inside of the human’s mouth with his tongue, the hot, sweet taste of it mingling with his own salty flavor as Stiles’ keen turned into a soft, purring growl from deep inside his chest.

Nothing had ever sounded more perfect.

"So is this happening every tuesday, or…" Stiles waggled his eyebrows at Derek, who rolled his eyes into the next century.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these in text messages to my boyfriend while he was in class last tuesday (hence the name). He got a huge kick out of them and told me that I should publish them. So, here they are.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed them. Feel free to stop by my tumblr and see the rest of my Sterek obsession at watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> -Stiles Kolpath


End file.
